10 ans après
by MissDattebayo
Summary: Makoto pensait que ce jour allait être comme le précédent, lui même étant similaire à tout ceux qu'il avait vécu depuis quelques années, et que le suivant serait tout aussi indifférent. Mais une certaine tête de fouine débarque soudainement et la journée de Makoto se différencie incontestablement des autres. [Sous entendu d'ImaHana ] [T pour le langage]


**Disclaimer : Les personnaes présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Et heureusement, sinon ça finirait très mal pour leurs fesses. **

**Auteur : MissDattebayo. Et ouais, encore~**

* * *

><p>« -Au revoir Docteur, fit poliment une jeune femme en sortant du cabinet dudit docteur accompagnée de son enfant. »<p>

Hanamiya ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et ne lui adressa qu'un simple signe de main. Il retourna devant son bureau après avoir pris soin de vérifier que la salle d'attente était bien vide. Ce qui était le cas.

Assis devant un bureau recouvert de paperasse, il s'attela à son travail, traitant avec lenteur mais attention chaque dossier.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait choisi de faire ce boulot. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les gosses et encore moins fréquenter des dizaines d'inconnus par jour alors pourquoi être devenu pédiatre ? Pour le salaire ? Ou pour le fait d'avoir un bureau personnel ? Non, ce n'était pas le seul métier qui permettait cela… Alors pour pouvoir profiter d'une tranquillité incertaine les jours d'été ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Il avait maintenant la trentaine d'années, une vie assez agréable financièrement parlant, pas de copine et encore moins d'enfants, et très peu d'amis. Pas de patron non plus, il avait récupéré le cabinet d'un médecin parti en retraite alors que lui terminait ses études.

Son rythme de vie est réglé avec précision, il arrivait à son cabinet à 7h et rentrait chez lui entre 19h et 20h30, retrouvant son canapé pour une soirée cinéma ou lecture. Il ne se couchait jamais plus tard que 23h, de toute façon, que pouvait-il faire seul si tard ?... Il mangeait équilibré – si l'on omettait de préciser qu'il s'enfilait au minimum une tablette de chocolat par jour... –, faisait du sport régulièrement et avait un mode de vie sain.

Mais tellement chiant !

Il s'ennuyait à mourir… Il avait souvent pensé à adopter un animal de compagnie mais cela ne servirait à rien, l'animal souffrirait de l'absence constante de son maitre et cela n'apporterait que des dépenses inutiles. Non vraiment, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Les jours de pluie, il s'essayait parfois à la cuisine mais cela faisait plus de 3 ans qu'il oscillait entre fondants au chocolat, moelleux au chocolat, flan au chocolat ou encore tarte au chocolat, et cela commençait à le lasser de cuisiner toujours la même chose. Surtout que les pâtisseries de la boulangerie de son quartier était bien meilleures que les siennes.

Il avait ensuite essayé de trouver un hobby. Une activité qu'il pourrait aimer comme il avait aimé le basket lorsqu'il était au lycée, une activité qui le défoulerait tout autant, une activité qui lui permettrait de mettre un peu de piquant dans sa vie. Mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Rien ne lui plaisait autant que le sport du ballon orange mais il n'avait malheureusement plus le temps pour ça. Alors il se contentait de regarder les matchs américains en replay sur internet, se remémorant ainsi ses années de lycée, ses tournois, ses coéquipiers et adversaires. Adversaires dont il n'entendait plus parler d'ailleurs. La génération des Miracles semblait avoir disparue après ses trois années de lycée.

Il était resté quelques temps en contact avec quelques-uns de ses coéquipiers, un notamment. Kazuya Hara. Mais plus le temps passait et moins ils n'avaient le réflexe de donner de leurs nouvelles à l'autre. Nouvelle vie oblige.

Voilà donc à quoi la sienne ressemblait désormais.

Et alors qu'il arrivait à cette conclusion ô combien déprimante, le téléphone posté près de lui se mit à sonner bruyamment.

« -Cabinet du docteur Hanamiya, fit-il posément.

-Bonjour, serait-il possible d'avoir un rendez-vous assez rapidement pour un vaccin s'il vous plait ? demanda l'autre voix, rendue légèrement robotique par l'appareil.

-Bien sûr. »

Hanamiya s'empara de son cahier de rendez-vous. Faute de secrétaire, il devait occuper cette fonction en plus de son premier métier mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Pour lui, cela était devenu presque normal de faire ça. Et l'idée d'avoir une idiote à gros seins à ses côtés pour cette fonction ne l'attirait pas, mais alors, pas du tout.

« -Dans la semaine c'est possible ? demanda la voix après un léger flottement. »

Hanamiya fronça les sourcils. Ce timbre de voix lui disait quelque chose, il n'aurait pas su dire comment ni pourquoi mais elle lui était assez familière.

« -Même aujourd'hui si vous le désirez. »

Si les connaissances qu'il avait eu au lycée ou même au collège le voyait agir de cette manière, poli, patient et respectable, beaucoup n'en reviendraient pas et plus nombreux encore se moqueraient. Le Hanamiya Makoto qui insultait et tirait la langue à tout bout de champs avait disparu au fil des années d'études et ne ressortait que devant certains matchs de basket particulièrement stressants ou devant un très mauvais film. Lorsqu'il était seul et qu'il se lâchait vraiment.

Oh, il n'était pas non plus devenu un homme extrêmement chaleureux, loin de là même. Il se retenait souvent d'insulter ses patients ou même leurs parents quand un bambin venait juste pour un nez qui coule. Mais bon, il se vengeait en leur administrant des médicaments qu'il savait très mauvais gustativement parlant.

Il avait une bonne réputation dans le quartier, les enfants étaient en bonne santé grâce à lui et il était compétent, mais il arrivait que certaines mères de familles se plaignent de son attitude trop froide. Cela avait le mérite de plutôt bien réguler le nombre de patients qui venaient consulter en fait, ce qui été assez pratique. Assez de consultations pour bien vivre sans pour autant être stressé par le travail.

« -Vraiment ? Ce serait parfait, répondit l'homme à l'autre bout du fil. Vers 16h ? »

Hanamiya jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. 15h39. Oui, vers 16h c'était possible.

« -Entendu, à quel nom dois-je réserver ?

-Imayoshi Shouichi. »

Il y eu un blanc de quelques secondes durant lequel les pensées d'Hanamiya partait dans tous les sens sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Il était certain que cet enfoiré souriait, le combiné contre la joue, fier de son coup.

Connard, pensa-t-il.

« -Bien, à tout à l'heure alors, fit-il froidement avant de raccrocher. »

Le carnet de rendez-vous fut fermé sans qu'aucun nom et aucun horaire ne soient notés à l'intérieur : comment oublier _ça _?

Hanamiya ne savait pas quoi penser. Ce type habitait loin de Tokyo pourtant. Il lui semblait que toutes ces connaissances de lycée y étaient restées alors pourquoi Imayoshi était-il ici, dans le Sud du Japon ?... Et surtout, comment avait-il su qu'il exerçait le métier de pédiatre ?

« -Conneries. Il a simplement du chercher un pédiatre dans sa ville et… »

Mais même prononcée à haute voix, cette hypothèse sonnait fausse aux oreilles du médecin.

Si ce type réapparaissant comme une fleur après une petite dizaine d'années, ce n'était certainement pas pour rien.

Le rythme cardiaque d'Hanamiya s'accéléra légèrement, alors qu'il jurait tout haut pour la première fois dans son cabinet. Il pensait avoir oublié ce con, pourquoi se mettait-il à stresser subitement ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient être seuls dans moins d'une demi-heure, il allait venir avec son gosse.

Hanamiya se transforma en spectre quand il réalisa _vraiment_ ça. Imayoshi allait venir avec un enfant. Avec son enfant. Il avait eu un enfant ?! Avec qui ? Qui était cette conne qu'il avait engrossée ?!

Le pédiatre bondit de son siège et commença à s'activer, cherchant un quelconque nom dans ses dossiers qui aurait pu être celui de la femme de ce type. Mais rien. Aucune mère venue ici n'avait fait allusions à cet homme.

Un sentiment de jalousie et de tristesse se mêla en lui. Imayoshi, la seule personne qu'il avait vraiment aimée – et qu'il avait réussi à oublier – réapparaissait dans sa vie, marié et père.

Hanamiya soupira en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise avant de vérifier l'heure. 16h01.

« -T'es en retard, crétin. »

Il se hâta de ranger rapidement son bureau, mit en désordre en moins d'un quart d'heure, puis essaya de faire de même avec ses pensées, bien que cette tâche là soit beaucoup plus difficile à accomplir.

Une sonnerie vieillotte se mit soudain à retentir à travers tout le bâtiment, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client, créant ainsi une torsion stomacale spectaculaire chez le médecin.

Quelques minutes après, un Imayoshi souriant à souhait serrait la main d'un Hanamiya à fleur de peau. Le nouvel arrivant avança ensuite jusqu'aux deux fauteuils présents et s'y assit, après que le médecin ne le lui autorise d'une voix froide.

Une petite fille, âgée de 6 années environ, suivait son père de près, apparemment timide. Ou tout simplement effrayée par l'air menaçant que dégageait cet inconnu. Elle avait de grands yeux – ce qui étonna Hanamiya vu la taille de ceux de son père – d'une couleur qui se rapprochait du bordeaux. Ses cheveux bruns étaient réunis en deux petites tresses que toute personne posée trouverait adorables mais Hanamiya s'en foutait de cette fichue coiffure. Il dévisageait la pauvre enfant en s'efforçant de reconnaitre sa mère à travers ses traits, son inconscient étant persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses patientes et qu'il l'avait déjà vue.

Imayoshi, remarquant qu'un silence commençait à s'installer se mit à tousser discrètement, ramenant ainsi Hanamiya sur Terre.

« -Bien. Son carnet de santé s'il vous plait, fit-il en évitant soigneusement le regard du père.

-Mako-chan… ricana Imayoshi en lui tendant ce que ce dernier demandait. Pas de ça entre nous~ »

Ignorant ses paroles, l'appelé s'empara du carnet sans un remerciement et le feuilleta rapidement, vérifiant la santé de la petite, qui semblait bien aller, ainsi que ses vaccins. Tous était à jour sauf un.

Il s'arrêta ensuite sur la page de sa naissance et manqua de s'étrangler en voyant le nom de la mère. Il ne s'était pas trompé sur un point, il la connaissait bien. Mais s'il avait su que c'était cette greluche de Momoi Satsuki, il aurait inventé n'importe quoi pour refuser ce rendez-vous. Même pour un tsunami de chocolat, il n'aurait pas accepté.

« -Bien ! fit il en refermant trop rapidement le carnet, faisant ainsi sursauter la fillette qui était presque soudée à son père. Viens avec moi sur la table euh... Imayoshi…chan. »

Ladite Imayoshi-chan jeta un regard apeuré à son père qui la rassura en lui disant doucement que ça ne ferait pas mal. Enfin pas trop.

Elle s'avança donc vers la table et Hanamiya l'aida à monter dessus, avant de lui retirer son pull et de la laisser en débardeur.

« -Cela fait longtemps que tu vis ici, Mako-chan ? fit Imayoshi en s'intéressant faussement au jardin public blanchi par le givre de janvier que l'on pouvait apercevoir à travers la baie vitrée.

-Depuis que j'ai quitté Tokyo, lâcha l'interrogé ayant envie que cette discussion s'arrête rapidement bien qu'elle ne fasse que commencer.

-Et quand as-tu quitté Tokyo ? »

Devant l'air amusé qu'affichait l'autre, Hanamiya sentit une colère injustifiée gronder en lui.

« -Et toi ? Ca fait combien de temps que t'es devenu un esclave ?

-Esclave… ? Tu dois vouloir dire 'marié' je me trompe ? ricana Imayoshi. »

Le pédiatre ne lui répondit pas, feignant une concentration extrême envers le vaccin. Une fois sa préparation terminée, il recouvrit l'épaule de la petite d'un désinfectant et la regarda dans les yeux.

« -Dis moi Imayoshi-chan, est-ce que tu aimes le chocolat ?

-Euh… oui ? répondit-elle prudemment de sa voix aigüe d'enfant.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas fait un enfant complétement inutile, siffla Hanamiya en glissant un regard en direction du père dudit enfant, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser du spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Rassure toi, j'ai toujours le temps de retenter si jamais celle là n'est pas _utile,_ chuchota-t-il discrètement. »

De toute façon, la petite était trop apeurée par l'aiguille pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Ce qui était une bonne chose car la probabilité qu'elle comprenne à son âge cet humour était très faible.

Hanamiya lui jeta un regard noir alors que l'autre continuait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« - Satsu-chan est au sixième mois de notre deuxième.

-Oh, félicitations, cracha le pédiatre avant de reporter son attention sur la fillette assise face à lui. Imayoshi-chan, ça te plait de savoir qu'un monstre est en cours de préparation ?

-Je… Papa.. Je comprends pas la question… gémit-elle, intimidée par les énormes sourcils froncés d'Hanamiya.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce, ferme les yeux, compte jusqu'à dix et ce sera terminé. »

Le paternel ponctua sa phrase d'un magnifique sourire qui fit pâlir l'autre homme de jalousie. Il n'avait jamais eu droit à _ce sourire là_ lors de leurs scolarité commune.

La petite s'exécuta aussitôt, presque joyeusement et seule sa voie résonna dans le cabinet le temps de ces dix secondes. Hanamiya en profita pour lui administrer le vaccin puis lui coller un horrible pansement à fleurs sur la petite perle écarlate qui commençait à apparaitre.

« -Voilà. Tu peux avoir un chocolat comme tu as été très courageuse, fit-il en attrapant une boite derrière lui et de la tendre à sa patiente. »

Ce même discours, qu'il répétait encore et toujours aux enfants après un vaccin, n'avait plus aucun sens pour lui. Un seul intérêt à cet acte fort généreux de sa part : pouvoir également profiter de ses sucreries. Sinon, il ne le ferait jamais.

Un sourire gourmand naquit sur les lèvres de la fillette et elle se saisit au hasard d'un petit paquet à l'intérieur avant de le fourrer à moitié dans sa bouche. Hanamiya remarquant la couleur ambrée de l'emballage se dit que, finalement, cette petite n'était pas si inintéressante. Elle venait de prendre un chocolat au caramel, soit ces préférés.

Il la laissa retourner auprès de son père et chercha discrètement un autre petit paquet ambré.

Il se rassit à son bureau furax. Cette idiote avait pris le dernier. Non, vraiment, elle était pire que son père.

« -Papa, j'aime pas.. râla-t-elle en tendant à son père l'autre moitié de la friandise.

-Vraiment ? C'est à quoi ? Laisse moi voir… Caramel ? »

Hanamiya crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Imayoshi avait entrouvert les yeux et le toisait d'un air qui mêlait sadisme et amusement. Comme d'habitude lorsque l'on voyait ses globes oculaires en somme. Ils savaient tous les deux que le caramel était très apprécié chez Hanamiya, surtout avec du chocolat.

L'échange visuel fut très rapide mais il sembla, pour les deux intéressés, durer une éternité. Ils avaient tellement de chose à se dire après ces dix ans qu'Hanamiya regrettait presque que cette tête de fouine n'ait pas 7 enfants à vacciner.

Mais au lieu de satisfaire ce souhait inavoué, Imayoshi se contenta d'avaler sous les yeux indignés du médecin, le reste du chocolat et de commencer une discussion qui s'annonçait ô combien ennuyante.

« -Savais-tu qu'Akashi a quitté le Japon pour les Etats-Unis ? Il reprendrait une entreprise il me semble…

-Hum hum. Passionnant tout ça… ironisa Hanamiya en remplissant un protocole médical sur son ordinateur.

-Il serait parti avec Kagami-kun apparemment. La principale raison serait pour la langue mais bon, beaucoup de gens se doutent que..

-Je m'en fous, fit posément Hanamiya.»

Imayoshi s'amusa de voir à quel point le médecin se retenait de montrer ses émotions, du moins sur son visage. Il fallait peut-être lui dire que taper rageusement sur sa souris faisait perdre toute la crédibilité de son calme olympien.

« -D'ailleurs, Aomine-kun est un peu triste. Il dit avoir perdu un adversaire de taille mais je suis sure que c'est plus que ça… continua naïvement le plus âgé de la pièce. »

Pourquoi est-ce que ce con lui racontait tout ça ? Il avait été l'un des premiers à avoir su qu'il détestait la génération des Miracles !

« -Tant pis pour lui, répliqua sèchement Hanamiya. Il avait qu'à prendre ses couilles à deux mains et dire ce qu'il pensait de ce crétin aux doubles sourcils. »

Enfin le Mako-chan qu'il connaissait revenait, sourit Imayoshi. Celui qui crachait insultes sur insultes. Celui qui méprisait tout le monde, quel que soit le sexe, l'âge ou l'apparence. Celui qui se moquait des règles de politesse et qui n'obéissait qu'aux siennes. Le capitaine irrespectueux de Kirisaiki Daichi était revenu. Et il avait était coriace à re-avoir...

Dire qu'un simple chocolat au caramel avait été plus destructeur que de découvrir son mariage avec Momoi. Bon, il était évident que ça avait aidé mais tout de même ! Imayoshi se sentait légèrement insulté.

Mais maintenant que son Mako-chan était revenu, il n'allait pas le lâcher pour avoir ce qu'il était venu chercher.

« -Parce que tu penses que dire…_ ce que l'on pense _est une bonne chose ? demanda-t-il, non faussement intéressé, en reprenant des mots fraichement prononcés.

-Ca dépend avec qui, répondit l'interrogé après un silence. »

Merde. Ce connard le manipulait comme s'il avait 10 ans, réalisa Hanamiya.

Il s'empara aussitôt du carnet de santé de la petite et mit les vaccins à jour. Date, heure, nom du docteur et celui du titulaire présent. Toutes ces choses-là, importantes mais chiantes.

« -Développes moi donc ce propos, Mako-chan~

-M'appelles pas comme ça, connard. »

Non, décidément, Imayoshi n'était pas quelqu'un de narcissique mais pour le coup, il était fier de lui. S'il se débrouillait bien, il allait réussir à avoir tout ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Hanamiya lui tendit froidement le carnet de santé de sa fille et lui sortit de but-en-blanc le prix de la consultation. Puis s'en attendre de réponse, lui posa un stylo sous le nez, prévoyant avec intelligence le fameux coup du « Je n'ai pas de stylo, quel dommage. Au lieu de t'en demander un, commençons une nouvelle discussion passionnante. »

Imayoshi s'empara du stylo et alors qu'il allait commencer à remplir le chèque, il inspira et finit par relever la tête vers son interlocuteur.

« -C'est pas vrai… soupira ce dernier. Tu peux pas remplir ce putain de chèques et me foutre la paix, retrouver ta femme avec ta gosse et attendre bien patiemment l'arrivée du prochain ?!

-Je lui passerais le bonjour de ta part alors, ricana Imayoshi. Tu me l'as demandé si gentiment~ »

Le père de la petite – qui, lassée de la lenteur des évènements, s'amusait à découvrir le cabinet sans politesse aucune – déboucha le stylo à une vitesse calculée, faisant ainsi rager intérieurement le pauvre médecin.

« -Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? finit-il par lâcher.

-Que penses-tu du mariage ?

-Rien. Absolument rien.

-…

-C'est une connerie finie. Une absurdité. Personne n'a rien à y gagner et surtout pas moi. »

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls et à une telle vitesse qu'ils perdaient toute crédibilité.

Imayoshi haussa un sourcil, visiblement très intéressé de la tournure que prenaient les évènements et continua son petit interrogatoire sans que l'autre ne puisse vraiment l'arrêter.

« -Je suppose donc que tu n'as personne dans ta vie pour sortir ça avec… une telle assurance ? risqua-t-il en choisissant ses mots avec soin.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Je prends ça pour un non.

-Crois ce que tu veux. Enfoiré. »

Un « je te déteste » vint compléter mentalement la dernière parole d'Hanamiya mais son état – aussi bien mental que physique – étant dû à l'exact opposé de cette phrase, il ne put la dire tout haut. Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas. Lui qui avait cru toute sa vie que cette pseudo citation était une connerie, il avait l'air fin maintenant… Cela se révélait être plus vrai que jamais.

« -Moi aussi je t'aime Mako-chan, rigola Imayoshi. »

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, il prit un air détendu et attendit la réaction dudit Mako-chan. Ces quelques mots attendaient patiemment le bon moment du rendez-vous pour être dit. En effet, Imayoshi n'avait rien laissé au hasard depuis le début et Hanamiya tombait dans son piège au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Et le plus âgé venait de lui porter le coup final, celui qui déciderait de tout, mais surtout du vainqueur. Car bien qu'il ait fait son maximum, son Mako-chan restait le dernier à devoir jouer et de lui seul dépendait ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite.

Mais Hanamiya ne semblait pas être en état de réagir actuellement.

Son esprit s'était emballé à une vitesse ahurissante, imaginant mille et un scénarii qui pourrait permettre un amour entre lui et cette enflure à tête de fouine mais, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il se foutait de sa gueule depuis le début, il n'avait même pas pensé à l'insulter. Ni même à le frapper. Alors qu'il aurait pu. Il aurait pu bondir et le violenter jusqu'à ce que tous ces putains de sentiments emprisonnés depuis 10 ans quittent enfin son esprit. Mais non. C'était trop facile.

Il avait réussi à oublier ce type… Pourquoi devoir tout recommencer à zéro, tout simplement parce qu'il se pointait dans son cabinet comme une fleur ? Avec sa fille qui plus est. Alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient éprouvé des sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Mais à deux périodes différentes.

L'un la dernière année du collège et l'autre durant une grande partie de ses années de lycée. Mais le destin avait choisi de ne les informer de ça qu'après la dernière année de lycée de Makoto, lorsque tout était terminé pour de bon. Lorsqu'il était définitivement trop tard.

« -Rentre chez toi, finit-il par lâcher, lassé de tout ça. Je trouverais ton adresse et je t'enverrais la facture mais maintenant rentre chez toi. »

Imayoshi inclina la tête sur le côté, surpris de cette réaction, mais ne dit rien.

« -Ta _femme _va s'inquiéter, siffla-t-il avant de reprendre plus posément, et tu dois habiter dans le coin pour venir ici, donc je te retrouverais. »

Comme tu m'a retrouvé… se dit-il.

« -Je n'habite pas ici, on rendait visite aux parents de Satsu-chan et les médecins sont bien moins chers ici qu'à Tokyo. On en a profité. Mais soit, je repasserais alors ? Avec Satsu-chan. Et les enfants. Après la naissance.

-Ordure. Va crever.

-Bonne journée à toi aussi~ Allez viens ma puce, on y va. Dis au revoir à Mako-chan.

-Au revoir Mako-chaan ! Merci pour le chocolat.

-Tu pourras en avoir un autre quand tu reviendras, finit par sortir malgré lui ledit Mako-chan après un court silence, faisant ainsi sourire de façon machiavélique l'autre homme. »

Il ne pouvait accepter le fait de ne plus revoir Imayoshi. Il allait revenir dans quelques mois et lui, il voulait juste le revoir… Ce type était déjà un psychopathe au lycée mais aujourd'hui, c'était clairement un monstre de sadisme.

Ils se serrèrent la main, plus par étiquette que par envie, mais ce premier et dernier toucher de la journée fit frissonner Hanamiya de toute part qui referma la porte en soupirant, après avoir regardé le père et la fille disparaitre dans le couloir.

« -Quelle enflure… Connard. Je te déteste. Salaud. »

Toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait passèrent les barrières de ses lèvres mais cela ne suffit pas à le calmer. Après avoir fait trois fois la longueur de son cabinet en inspirant fortement avant d'expirer avec la même puissance, il finit par s'assoir sur le siège qu'occupait l'actuel sujet de ses pensées et observa son cabinet. C'était étrange de le voir de cet emplacement… Il semblait beaucoup plus grand.

Il continua sa ridicule observation en admirant son bureau. Une touche de couleur inconnue attira son regard.

Posée sur le coin, juste derrière l'écran de son ordinateur, une boîte d'un mauve hideux pas plus grande qu'une tasse était subitement apparue. Intrigué, Hanamiya s'en empara et se sentit tout simplement idiot quand il comprit de qui elle provenait.

Il réfléchit pas plus longtemps et ouvrit le paquet avec le même état d'esprit que celui d'une adolescente recevant une lettre d'amour anonyme.

Le monde sembla s'arrêter de tourner quand il aperçut l'intérieur. Dieu que l'originalité était loin mais Hanamiya s'en foutait. Des dizaines de chocolats se côtoyaient entre les parois de carton, rivalisant de par leurs couleurs, leurs formes ou même leurs tailles. Ils avaient l'air si bon que le médecin aurait pu crier de joie. Mais jamais il ne ferait une chose aussi pitoyable, et surtout pas pour Imayoshi.

Tout s'expliquait à présent. Enfin _tout…_ La soudaine apparition d'Imayoshi en fait. Mais c'était beaucoup pour Hanamiya.

Il farfouilla quelques secondes dans la boite puis en sortit un cube sombre. Chocolat noir. Il le fourra entièrement dans sa bouche et profita de tous les arômes que la sucrerie.

Après en avoir ingurgité plus de 6, une feuille de papier apparut sous les friandises. Il hésita quelques instants, se préparant à une saloperie de la part de cette tête de fouine mais la curiosité l'emporta et il finit par l'extraire de sa prison chocolatée.

_Joyeux Anniversaire Mako-chaaan~ !  
>J'espère que ton cadeau te plait, c'est Sastu-chan qui les as fait~<em>

Hanamiya cracha malgré lui le 9ème chocolat qu'il avait commencé à gouter avant de continuer sa lecture.

_Non je plaisante~  
>Fais attention à ne pas prendre trop de poids avec ces cochonneries, ce serait dommage~<br>Tu as le bonjour de Satsu-chan, à très vite~_

Les joues roses, Hanamiya relut plusieurs fois le mot, le cœur battant, avant de le reposer là où il l'avait trouvé et de se décider à nettoyer le morceau de chocolat qu'il venait de cracher. Chocolat au caramel.

« -Ce type est un démon… »

* * *

><p><strong>BON ANNIVERSAIRE MAKO-CHAN ! 8D<strong>

**Fin bouef, vuala vuala. En espérant que l'OS vous a plu, perso j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire (en même temps avec Mako-chan et Ima dedans… *^*) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir~ Et puis j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez du job de Mako-chan et de sa nouvelle vie, tout ça tout ça. C'est pas trop tiré par les cheveux ? **

**Sur ce, des bisoux partout et à très vite ! :3**


End file.
